More than just a dream
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Only one stare we had, that's evrything. That's what Amber thought, but so did Jerome. Did that stare sink in deeper than they would ever expect? Jamber OneShot!


**Hey guys. I was pretty bored, so I decided to write a Jamber OneShot. Normally I wouldn't, but I started to realize that they're kinda cute together, so I thought, might give it a try, and if people like it, I could do more about it in my other stories. Here we go! R&R!**

**Amber's POV**

I was just walking around in school, thinking about Sibuna. What do we do now? I mean, Senkhara is gone, so is Rufus and... BOOM! I fell on the ground, and saw that Jerome ran into me. "Sorry, sorry!" Jerome said, but he ran away really quick. I bet he's in a hurry. I did get a good look at him. His blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair, did I already mention his eyes? Anyways, he looks really good. Stop it Amber, seriously, I know that I've recently broken up with Alfie, but Jerome? No way is that going to happen.

**That night**

_"Amber, can I ask you something?" Jerome said to me. He looked absolutely amazing, his eyes, his clothes, his everything. "Yeah, sure." I answered, but you could hear that I was very distracted. "Actually, it's easier if I show you." He walked up to me, slowly getting nearer. Our lips only millimeters away from each other…_

"Wow!" I practically screamed when I woke up. Apparently, a bit too loud, because Nina woke up. "Amber, what's wrong?" She asked me. I want to tell her, but what is she going to think of it. "Nina, I have a problem." I told her. She got out of her bed and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I was nervous, so, after a loud sigh, I told her. "Nina, I think I have a crush on Jerome."

**Also that night**

**Jerome's POV**

I have this strange feeling, but I can't place it. I try to sleep, but I can't, because I just can't take my mind off of her. She's so beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. Quit it Jerome, you sound stupid. Slowly I fell asleep, still with Amber on my mind.

_I see her. She's standing there, in a beautiful white dress, waving in the wind. I slowly approach her, and she looks at me. Everything is just so perfect. We look into each other's eyes. "I love you, Jerome Clarke." She said. I lean forward, just a few millimeters…_

Suddenly, I wake up. Jerome, what the hell? No one can know, no one can know about my crush on Amber Millington.

**The next day**

I went to breakfast, still thinking about that dream. Why, of all girls, would I fall in love with Amber? I sat down at the table and took a sandwich. Not hungry, but no one can notice. Then she came in, even in a school uniform she looks absolutely gorgeous. "Jerome, Jerome? What are you looking at?" Alfie said, while snapping his fingers in front of my face multiple times. "Nothing Alfie, nothing at all."

_A few days went by, and Amber and Jerome ignored each other, both trying to get over their crushes on each other. Nina is the only one who knows about Amber, no one about Jerome, and she's going to change that, by taking over Amber's role for a while._

**Nina's POV**

I walked down school hall, looking for Jerome. I need to find him and find out if he likes Amber or not. I saw him staring at her at breakfast, but does that mean anything? Anyways, there he is. "Jerome, I really need to talk to you." I said. Without waiting for a response, I grab his arm and pull him to the drama classroom. "Nina, what going on?" He asked me. When I finally knew no one was here, I asked him. "I want to ask you a question, but it's very, very personal, but I need to know the answer. Are you… C-Could you... maybe..." "Get to the point already, please!" He said. "Could it be that you have a crush on Amber." I said, without thinking about it. Great Nina, there goes you vague act.

**Jerome's POV**

"What, why would you even think that?" I asked her. "I saw that you were, you know, staring at Amber during breakfast." No! But I tried to hide it so well. Nina's onto me, but I can't tell her, I mean, what if she tells Amber? After a few moments of silence, I admitted it. "Okay, you got me, but please, please don't tell anyone." I begged, yup, I, Jerome Clarke, begged. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She said, smiling she went away. What. Have. I. Just. Done?

_Nina's got a plan; let's just hope it works…_

**Normal POV**

Nina put a letter on both Jerome and Amber's bed, saying that a secret admirer wants to meet them. What they don't know, is that they actually will meet each other. At midnight, Jerome and Amber sneak out of the house, both unknowing that the other is gone to. The note told them to go to the place with the tree trunks, better known to Amber than to Jerome, because of Sibuna. Amber arrived, and saw someone sitting on a trunk.

"Jerome? Is that you?" She asked, quietly from behind a tree. "Who's there?" He asked. Amber slowly appeared from behind the tree. Jerome looked surprised, and so did Amber, although, you could see relieve in both of their eyes. "What are you doing here?" Amber asked Jerome. "A not said I had to come here." Jerome held up the note, and Amber took it from him. She compared the handwriting, and saw that it was the same. "Someone set us up. Someone wanted to bring the both of us here. But who?" Amber asked. Jerome responded. "I think I know who." Mentally, he thanked Nina, so did Amber, they both knew it was her, since she was the only one who knew. "Let's just, ehm, sit down." Jerome said, hesitantly. The two sat down on a trunk, and looked at each other. Their looks changed into a stare. No word was said, absolutely nothing disturbed the moment Amber and Jerome had. They kept on staring, until Jerome moved closer to Amber, and so did Amber, until they couldn't anymore. Their heads moved towards each other, just 1 centimeter left, ½ centimeter, none. Their lips touched, and both kept on kissing.

**Amber's POV**

I was lost in his bright blue eyes, but not anymore. Now I just have my eyes closed, while Jerome kisses me. I kiss back. Slowly, my hands find their way to his neck, and I start playing with his hair. I could feel that he has put his arms around my waist, but I didn't care. All I know, that now, I'm not having a dream. This is reality. Jerome deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with my under lip, begging for entrance, and I granted him. Nothing could go wrong. It's just me, Jerome, and nothing else.

**Jerome's POV**

Is this actually happening? Am I really kissing her, or is this just a dream. I feel her playing with my hair; it tickles, but not too much. After a while, Amber let's go, and so did I. I need to breathe. "Jerome, what are we doing?" Amber asked me. "I don't know, but it's good." I said, and she smiled at me. We walked back to the house and gave each other a goodnight kiss. Amber walked up to her room, and I just stood in the hall like a complete doof. "Thank you, Nina." I said, so soft, that no one could hear. My dream has come true, and now, nothing can stop me.

**The end.**

**So, how did you like it? I think I did well, but I need your reviews, and maybe I will make it a two-shot, or add a little Jamber in my other story House of Hunger Games. This is also my first oneshot, and I thought this is a reasonable length. Longer, shorter? Tell me!**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


End file.
